


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 209

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [12]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 209 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 209 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 209

MICHAEL  
Honor. More than any other angel.

TRANSLATION  
 _Aamna. Gajisa buhaal dhi’agiin kaliin._


End file.
